


What goes around

by ni21



Series: Shōganai [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Sometime in Shôganai Robin complained that their adventure with Hiyori was unfair and it's time to rectify that.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Shōganai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Shōganai





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo and welcome back!
> 
> This is part of a little giveaway in the [ZoRobin discord server](https://discord.gg/azmUH8xrc4). My wonderful new friends asked for
>
>> Threesome with Law
>
>> Threesome  
> 
>
>> Fake cheating and punishment
>
>> Oh man, the fake cheating tied into the threesome would be PERF "Zoro being all ""you'll only scream for me"" despite another person working away on her "
> 
> And holy fuck if that last prompt didn't get my mind in gear🤣 

The flare of his Haki had been enough to lure the surgeon to them, was a fucking bundle of raw nerves as he stood there in the middle of their room. Had felt his Room sweep over them, still hadn't left. Escape route, eh?

Could understand, obviously, shit was a lot easier for them; they had each other, Law was on his own. Did fuck all to keep him from being cocky though, seized him up with a smirk that was just too playful to be genuine. "Didn't have to dress up for me, Roronoa-ya."

"Fuck you," he scoffed as if he'd had a choice with Nami on his damn case all day. Fuck, she'd have his balls if she found out they'd ditched her romantic date plan for a hopefully filthy orgy with Law.

He got off the bed with a sigh and quenched that impulse to give in to dark heat in his guts. Wouldn't do to scare him off. "You two get acquainted with each other, I'll take a shower," he said when he passed Law and reached for the cursed sword pulsing at the thrill, Law handed it to him without hesitation. So he had made up his mind. Leaned the blade against the wall along with his own. A sight he could get used to.

Didn't worry much about Robin as he stripped down in the bathroom. She'd be fine. They'd talked this through, shit's been her idea in the first place. He'd never have suggested it on his own, her stories from her past a bit too vibrant in his brain. But she'd be fine. They trusted each other. The three of them. Would trust each other with their lives.

Heard their muffled voices through the door, a teasing laugh from Robin. Was funny, in a way, how she seemed to take charge in this even while she was so quick to submit to him every fucking time. Was right though, woman like Robin shouldn't bow to anyone she did not want to and if Law didn't have  _ it _ he would not stop her from trampling all over him.

Sure he'd told Law that this could be whatever he wanted it to be, but fuck, if the surgeon wanted his woman on her knees before him he better fucking work for it. Like fuck he'd allow her to submit to someone not worthy. Didn't have to worry about that though, he'd trained her well.

Washed off the suds from his body and eyed the full tub while nervousness spiked in the other room. Could picture them in his mind, Robin seizing Law up, prancing around him, letting the tiny straps that held her dress up slip from her shoulders and pool around her heels. The indignant blush on Law's cheeks while he didn't know if he was allowed to look at how perfect her bra showed off those tits of hers, or how the garter belt hugged her waist. If he was allowed to follow those tiny straps leading his eyes down to her legs. If he should apologize for the obvious hard-on in his tight pants. 

Was pretty sure that Robin's almost offensive sexuality in that situation was torture in itself for the socially awkward man. Did he even look her in the eyes when he gave her permission to touch him?

He sank into the tub, should give them a bit more time to warm up, chances were Robin was just as nervous as the surgeon; just hid it better. Or maybe Law already had her bent over the bed, buried balls deep up her cunt with his mark on her shoulder screaming that he'd never be able to keep her.

Or maybe they'd go slow, slow and deep, getting to know each other's bodies as if it was the first and last time they'd get the chance. Was a possibility for sure, even though he didn't want it to be. The surgeon's long fingers could fit wonderfully 'round her tits. Could Law make her moan and whine like he could?

Would she be able to let go like that with another man? Pretty sure he wanted her to, just thinking about whatever the fuck they could be doing right now had him hard as fuck and it did take quite a bit of restraint to not just go in there or to keep his hands above the water. Wouldn't want to spoil it though.

Could hear his own relaxed sigh echo from the walls, heat relaxed a tension he hadn't been aware of. Should have been. Was a new situation for all of them after all. One they've talked about. No time for nerves. Not for him. Not now. Things had gotten quiet outside.

Maybe it was time. Lifted out of the tub and dried off almost mechanically. Could be lying on the bed kissing and touching, could be fucking already. Fuck, for all he knew they'd never gotten over the awkwardness and decided to fuck it all and play Shougi instead.

Wouldn't put it past them. Put his pants back on, fucking knew they had a thing for making fun of people less intelligent than them and just briefly he wondered why the fuck he'd thought this was a good idea. Deep breath. Would be fine. No matter what they were up to in there it would be fine. Fuck, in fact, as much as he wanted to see them fuck right now if they were uncomfortable if it was more than just nerves he preferred finding them playing a damn board game.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo and welcome back!
> 
> The cock thickens!.... Plot. I meant plot. Whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Have fun and read the note at the end💚

Wasn’t a board game, was Law sitting on the bed’s edge with Robin straddling him naked ‘cept for her garters. Hadn’t been prepared for that sight, was glad the door opened as quietly as it did, not giving him away. Tattooed fingers fisted in her hair, her hips moving eagerly over a bulge he could see even from where he was. Briefly he wondered if Law had just been too much of an awkward mess to take off his clothes, or if it was the fact that he never bothered to undress for their playtime that Robin hadn’t thought of it as a possibility.

Their kiss was slow, cautious almost. But deep, could see it, even from where he stood. Almost regretted the decision to put pants on again. Law’s other hand carefully, slowly, and full of hesitation moved from where it had rested on her hip. Fingers long enough to make her look fucking tiny as they splayed over her back. Pulled back as if burned when he reached the scars on her shoulder and they froze in place.

“Scared of scars, Surgeon of Death?” she asked, tone teasing. He knew that tone too well to not hear the insecurity through it.

Law scoffed. “No, just seems a bit archaic. I’ve heard of it, never knew it was an actual thing.”

Hadn't thought about that. If Law saw it as a claim on her… Would probably make it weird to fuck her. Maybe she should have hidden it, made it less weird for an outsider. Ease him in. Would be a fucking shame if they stopped because they looked so damn good together.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked and he felt the tension returning to his shoulders. Was the right thing to do but fuck if he didn't hate that it was a very real possibility for Law to want to stop. Took him too fucking long to answer, too.

Or maybe it was just the fact that Law and Robin were very similar, always thinking and overthinking. All the possible worst-case scenarios. 

The movement was barely noticeable, but it was enough for gold eyes to stare into his own over a scarred shoulder, there was the sort of cocky humour in them he was used to with Law.

“No,” Law said, placing lips against her skin and if he was any less of a person, he would have seen it as a challenge. But as it was, it only made his pants uncomfortably tight and his heart beat heavily in his chest as he suppressed the sudden urge to put the other man on his knees and see how that cocky grin would look stretched ‘round his cock. Was a damn fucking shame that Law had no interest in that.

Law stood up with her and her legs wrapped around his hips instantly. Surprised him how effortless it seemed; muscles aside Law tended to look almost malnourished at times. Rounded the bed, let her fall on the mattress, made her bounce and chuckle. Hadn't seen the silent exchange, hadn't expected that much engagement from Law.

She was quick to adapt, pressed up to rest on her elbows, eyes fixed on the surgeon pulling his hoodie off his back.

Could see that hint of awe in her eyes as she traced the tattoos. Understood that, looked good on him; the stark contrast, the hard lines against his skin. A moment of silent appreciation when the hoodie fell to the floor. Could fucking see the golden stare wander over her body while she just lay there waiting, goddess that she was. Waiting to be worshipped, claimed, used. Fucking perfect.

Law crawled up to her, much more playful than he'd ever be. Nerves again, maybe, or insecurity. Couldn't just haul her to the edge of the bed by her ankles like he would have done. Didn't know her enough. Kissed her instead. Soft and gentle and careful, looked good together.

Unsure as they were they were still all fluid grace, and maybe it just came naturally with having to manage such damn long legs every fucking day but he sure as fuck could get used to the sight. They fit in a way; they were equal. He’d seen himself with Robin in mirrors and reflections, dwarfed her every fucking time, no matter that she was a damn fucking tree next to him. With Law it was different, she didn't just vanish into the sheets, pressed down just by the weight of him. Had something airy, their touches so light and careful, their kisses all clean and measured. Soft, he'd say, romantic even but fuck if he didn't know better.

They were lost. Both just keeping shy of something more and he'd wanted to give them time, to prepare and get to know each other, but maybe with how Law's hands were always just shy of touching her tits and with how Robin's exploration always stopped just where the spine dipped down his pants…

He sighed, let one shoulder bump against the doorframe because it sure as fuck looked as if he'd be there for longer.

"Fuck her already or I'll do it myself," he grunted and they fucking froze. They hadn't forgotten about him had they? Nah, the way they broke apart had a new quality to it. Was the damn problem, that they  _ hadn't  _ forgotten about him. That they didn't know if he was alright with what they were doing, what they wanted to do. Should fucking know they wouldn't be doing shit if he  _ wasn _ 't alright with it.

Crossed his arms over his chest, cocked a condescending eyebrow at Law. "You too weak for her?" he asked and when Law's eyes met his this time, he made fucking sure that  _ this _ exchange of looks was indeed a fucking challenge. Keep on twiddling your damn thumbs and it's over. Law was a smart man, understood it loud and clear. Grin on his lips before he looked back to Robin waiting under him. Anticipation thrumming under her skin like his own.

"Is it true that you only cum when he tells you to?" he asked her, as if he didn't fucking know from their negotiations.

"Are we going to play a game after all?" she chuckled and he'd fucking known that playing a game instead had been on the table.

One last glance towards him and nimble surgeon fingers pushed under her ass to lift her up, Room around them withdrawing back into its master just as hot breath made its first contact with Robin's cunt, making her own breath hitch and goosebumps erupt all over her skin. The feared Surgeon of Death laughed, "We'll see who gives up first."

Oh we'll fucking see indeed! "Do your worst," he laughed as excitement bubbled in his guts while Robin's hands fisted in the sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [Duba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duba/profile) for answering my call for a fellow pervert to gauge hotness and to [SomethingGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingGhosty/pseuds/SomethingGhosty) for the beta.
> 
> You're wondering how you can be a little mouse watching me write? Learn about secret plans for all the ZoRobin WIPs I have? Easy!  
> 1\. Join our [ZoRobin Discord Server](https://discord.gg/azmUH8xrc4)  
> 2\. Be quick when I cry for help because what the fuck even is smut?  
> 3\. Listen to me talk basically to myself and figure things out on my own.  
> 4\. ???  
> 5\. Profit!
> 
> There's also a bunch of other amazing people there, you won't regret it.
> 
> ### BDSM 101 but not really
> 
> Now Zoro mentioned negotiations up there and if you've read my other more kinky stuff you should know what it's about. I know threesomes are a common enough phantasy but they are not something to just spontaneously do. You need to set up boundaries and talk about expectations because you want everyone to have fun and not be uncomfortable. Get yourselves tested for STDs. If one of the participants is your actual romantic partner you need a long hard talk about what you want and what you don't want. Liven up your relationship? Sure. But be aware that it can also cause problems. Don't let yourself be pressured into it and don't pressure your partner to agree. Stay safe and have fun 💚
> 
> If you have any questions concerning my writing or the content you're too uncomfortable to ask in person I got a curious cat linked in my profile

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this intro so far!  
> 🤔 Wonder what will expect him on the other side of that door...
> 
> The absolute biggest thank you to [Inu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh) who beta read this despite it being her NOTP. If you're into Zotash or Lunami or maybe Reylo make sure to check her out!  
>    
> And don't forget to join our [ZoRobin discord server](https://discord.gg/azmUH8xrc4) if you haven't already!
> 
> Btw if you have questions you're uncomfortable to ask in person I have a curious cat linked in my profile!


End file.
